Pure Bliss
by Samurai Pizza Cats
Summary: Setsuna and Hotaru are gone for a sleepover and it is Haruka and Michiru's first time alone in a long time..Read to see what happens.


Pure Bliss

**I do not own any of the characters in this fic**.

**Warning: the contents of this fic may offend some readers, so if you don't like girlxgirl then don't read on.**

----------

It's been three months since Galexia was defeated and everything was brought back to normal. And since the beginning of all those militant problems my love and me have not had the right amount of time to spend together, even before all that stuff with Galexia Michiru and I had not had time alone, what with our roommate, Setsuna and 'daughter', Hotaru around 24/7. But tonight will be different; Setsuna and Hotaru will be off to a sleepover with Usagi and Chibi-usa. Leaving me and Michiru to do as we please. And **pleasing** is what we wholeheartedly intend on doing.

"So me and Hotaru will be at Chibi-usa's until tomorrow morning. If anything comes up we will call you" said Setsuna procautiosly.

"Ahh, Sets, don't worry. Nothing will happen. You don't always have to be such a worry wart!" I said arrogantly.

"Haruka is right Setsuna, there haven't been any disturbances for three months now. I think we're all safe for the time being" Stated Michiru with a wink towards me. I love it when she does that!

"Okay then. I guess its time to go. Say goodbye to Haruka-Papa and Michiru-Mama before we leave, Hotaru." Sighed Setsuna as she grabbed Hotaru's duffle bag and placed it in the back seat of her car, knowing exactly what my love and I had planned for this evening. "Goodbye Haruka-Papa and Michiru-Mama!" waved Hotaru while Setsuna backed out of the driveway and sped down the street.

"What O what shall we do while they're gone, love?" said Michiru turning to me and wrapping her arms around my waist while resting her beautiful face in the crook of my neck.

Me, being in the teasing mood I was in replied "well, first off we could spend the rest of the evening doing crossword puzzles together then settle to a nice romance movie with popcorn and hot cocoa-" before I could finish my sentence Michiru had her lips locked on mine and was motioning us over towards the house.

"I have a better idea…." she said in her most seductive tone. "Me too Michi, me too."

We parted ways once we entered the house. Michiru was going to get herself 'comfortable' while I was to try my hand at cooking our romantic dinner. Of coarse, this was not my idea, if I had my way we would be in bed right now going at it like gorillas on crack, but tonight isn't only about me and my pent up sexual frustration its about me and my love and besides, its nice to have something to look forward to.

So what exactly is 'romantic food'? Some rice, maybe a nice steak with red wine to drink? Yes, that sounds good. Now for music…Berry White? Or maybe one of her own cd's of her violin music? That sounds good as well. Maybe if I do a good job we can skip the meal and head to the main coarse.

Many pots, pans, music and candles later I was ready to dine with my lover. Michiru finally emerged from her preparations, wearing a red cocktail dress with her hair in a cute bun. It's really all too bad; she put so much effort into the outfit I would soon be ripping off in a fit of euphoria.

"Hello sexy, is this seat taken?" I said motioning to the chair across from my temptress.

"Well, I am waiting for my date, but you can take the seat anyway. Seeing as you are much more attractive and I cant stand waiting much longer." We giggled at our sad attempt at role-playing and I sat down to eat.

Talk was scares as we ate our dinner. And we finally finished.

"Ahh, my love. That dinner was most luscious." said Michiru in a flirtatious tone while getting up.

"Well don't be disappointed, that was only the beginning of LUSCIOUS things to come, now take my hand. I shall lead you to the 'den of pleasure'." I said with a wink, earning a giggle from Michiru.

"'Den of pleasure', eh? Sounds inviting" she said clinging to my arm and resting her head on my shoulders as we walked.

After what seemed like an eternity we finally reached the door to the bedroom.

We walked into the room, and I heard the door close. Next thing I knew Michiru was holding me in a tight embrace with a lustful look in her eyes.

"Haruka, I'm…."

She kissed me

"…horny"

I smiled then returned her kiss full force, slightly pushing us towards the bed. We stood there for only Kami knows how long while our kisses became more aroused, Michiru started to unbuckle my belt then slowly undid my pants. Next came my shirt. I pushed her onto the bed and climbed on top of her bringing down on her a rain of passionate kisses.

She moaned arousing me even more; I took off my remaining clothes, and then started to feel up between her legs. One thing is for sure; I can't show her lustful passion with that annoying dress on her, so I slipped it off with no trouble at all. I played with her bra alittle, nibbling at the erections poking through its fabric before I easily slipped that off as well. I nibbled at her nipples more as I brought my hands lower to remove the remaining article of clothing, I did so, but letting my hand linger near her opening to teas her a bit. My actions though, would not go unnoticed. For she tightly squeezed her legs around my hand.

I rubbed my hand up and down her mound earning a few more moans. I could feel her starting to moisten so I brought my hand back up and started to rub her back, she kissed my neck hungrily as I continued to suck and nibble at her aching body, she opened her legs wide in a suggestive manner. I positioned myself in between them and grinded our bodies together sending wet heat through my body.

We kissed with heated passion as we rocked our hips together and moaned with delight. Right before I could send her off the edge I quite my menstruations and started to kiss up and down her neck with a slight nibble here and there. I moved lower slowly, kissing every part of her body. She started breathing heavy as I got closer and closer to her aching clit. I went past it lightly grazing it with my tongue, only to stop mid thigh to start heading back up.

First I kissed her right thigh, then her left. Rotating between the two until I had met my destination. I kissed up her clit then slowly dragged my tongue down right before I entered into the abyss.

I parted her lips slowly then inserted my tongue into her wet folds. I felt her tighten at the feeling of light, fast rubbing with my tongue. I could feel her contract every so often followed by a throaty moan. I could feel her reaching her peak so I started to lick faster and harder, her legs tightened around my head as she breathed deeper and deeper, cursing my name loudly as she finally stiffened then came, I cleaned her secretions then steadily regarded her with kisses and whispers of affectionate love then rolled off of her.

After she caught her breath she sat on top of me, humping my clit and kissing me passionately, though she is no tease so she quickly went down to business.

I moaned loudly as she stuck in her tongue to lick me. She was fast and steady, finding the right spot quickly and I jerked my body and loudly moaned again.

Her tongue was long and pointed making things feel really good. I could feel myself reaching my peak and I started moaning very loudly she took her hands and dug her nails into my bottom intensifying my orgasm.

Finally my body fell limp and Michiru came to kiss me.

We sat and cuddled, but fell easily into slumber. Some things are definitely worth waiting for.

------

**Okay, hoped you liked. Please R&R**


End file.
